


Why is the Good-Looking One Considered a Hero?

by HelpANerd



Category: Class of the Titans
Genre: Neil Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpANerd/pseuds/HelpANerd
Summary: Neil rarely mentioned his family, this was an aspect he shared with his ancestor. The two would mention a mother or a father every so often, but they never said anymore than that. Like the information had to be kept shut like Pandora’s Box. While the ancestors knew not to question Narcissus, the current team of heroes had started to get restless. They all had shared family stories by now, reminiscing in their life before they were brought to war. Heck, they had even met Herry’s grandmother, who now knew exactly what her grandson was up to. As a result, Odie now stood in front of the blonde headed boy, ready to ask a single question.This work is mainly experimental, exploring why Neil might be among the heros and why he shares some of their skills. Like being able to shoot a Bulls-eye with an arrow. So what are the golden boys hiding? Also, I love Greek Mythology, but I'll be adding my own twist to Narrcissus' story. Just to make it interesting.On a long break. I want to do more research and rewrite some chapters before continuing this. Along with getting more writing practice, as I'm not happy with how this is coming along.





	1. Luck Only Goes so Far

Neil rarely mentioned his family, this was an aspect he shared with his ancestor. The two would mention a mother or a father every so often, but they never said anymore than that. Like the information had to be kept shut like Pandora’s Box. While the ancestors knew not to question Narcissus, the current team of heroes had started to get restless. They all had shared family stories by now, reminiscing in their life before they were brought to war. Heck, they had even met Herry’s grandmother, who now knew exactly what her grandson was up to. As a result, Odie now stood in front of the blonde headed boy, ready to ask a single question.

“Why don’t you ever talk about your family?” he asked, his arms crossed as he looked down at him. Blue eyes made contact with brown, an eyebrow raising on the paler of the two’s face.

“Why does it matter to you, wondering if I have a hot blonde sister you can get lucky with?” he shot back, leaning back into the cushions of the couch. Odie’s cheeks flushed and puffed out slightly, his head tilting to the side.

“Well simply put, all we know is that you have a mother and we are, well friends. So put away the smartass part of yourself.” Odie said with a slight glare, the other simply laughing in response.

“I don’t talk about them because they don’t matter. Remember, the only person I love is myself, Jay proclaimed that himself.” he said with an easy smirk “I think we should be more concerned with the mop on top of your head. It’s a crime against humanity.” The boy added, pointing to the afro, his eyebrows bending in a pitiful expression. Odie’s eyebrows raised, before cementing themselves barely above his eyes. 

“Leave the fro out of this, golden boy.” He warned, his mouth forming a scowl. Neil scoffed and got up, heading towards the door.

“I’m going out, I tire of being dug into by a wannabe anthropologist.” He said, slipping on his jacket, Odie watching him go through the door. 

Once Neil had reached the street he felt the cold bitter wind bite his skin. His hands clenched inside the pockets of his jacket. He inhaled the cold air, letting it fill his lungs, before letting it flow out and his fists uncoil. He took out his contact device, removed the battery and pocketed it again. He then looked down the street, and started walking towards the outskirts. He came to the forest, briefly touching the trunks of the trees as he walked, looking up at the sky as Artemis brought out the moon and stars for the night. He looked back from where he came before sitting down on a log. He fiddled with his device, placing the battery back in its slot. He looked down at it as it booted up, looking off to the side as he heard some bushes rustle. He held his breath as he waited for more movement, when there were no more sounds he let his shoulders sag. He looked down at the small blue phone in his hand, brushing his thumb over the screen briefly. It binged as it woke up, alerting the boy to three new messages. He pocketed it again with a sigh, and let his head lean back to stare at the sky. His eyes slid close, letting the quickly cooling air envelope him as he listened to the sounds of the forest around him. Crickets, leaves rustling, a creek running nearby…. Footsteps. His eyes snapped open, immediately looking around as he stood up.

“My, my, looks like this golden boy isn’t as oblivious as I thought.” A deep voice said from inside the brush, Neil whipping around to face where it came from. “Oh, are you alone? Guess you’re still stupid.” The voice mocked, a bulky figure with greying hair coming out into view. Red eyes locked with blue, the younger backing up from him. His eyes started darting around the surrounding area. “Who would’ve guessed the weakest would’ve landed right in my grasp. Not even a weapon to your name.” He added, a hand clasping on Neil’s shoulder. The boy swallowed, before flashing one of his famous smiles.

“Why Cronus, out for a midnight stroll? Wouldn’t have pegged you one looking for pretty people on street corners. Sorry to say, but I’m not in that business.” He said, reaching in his pocket and pressing the distress button.

“What did you say, boy?” he questioned, the hand on his shoulder increasing in pressure.

“Careful, you shouldn’t bruise the goods.” He said, before giving a swift kick between the god’s legs, the grip wavering on his shoulder. He turned and ran, hearing the man yell after him, leaves crunching behind him. Neil took out his phone holding it tightly, checking to see if anyone had responded. 

“Oh thank Zeus.” he breathed, as he hopped over a log, coming closer and closer to the quieted city. He felt the ground give out from under him as his ankle gave a sharp jerk, caught in a root. His chin hit the ground as the communication device flung out of his hand. A thunk sounded from one of Cronus’ scythes hitting a tree trunk, having cut off some of Neil’s golden locks. The boy quickly turned on his back, trying to yank his ankle out of the snag it was now in, his breathing quick.

“Stop boy, it looks like you’re mine.” The larger male declared, a blade angling to just under his chin. He looked up at him, his eyes wide, before swallowing and closing his eyes. His hands resting on his shin as he waited, holding his breath. He could hear the sound of an engine getting closer, it wasn’t going to make it in time. The blade pressed against his skin, drawing a bit of blood. Neil grabbed it tightly, pain erupting in his hand, he swiped it off to the side, leaving a shallow cut against his neck. “Foolish boy!” the time god yelled, going to pull it back. Neil straining his muscles to keep it away, blood dripping from his hand.

“You know, I help Herry with the heavy lifting.” He said coyly with a slight smirk, before Cronus hit him with his free hand, causing a bloody nose. The blonde laughed as he heard a car door open and slam closed with some crunching metal, he bought enough time. The blade was yanked out of his bloodied hand, eyes refocusing on the new target. 

“Neil, get in the car.” Herry growled.

“Working on it.” He called back, his hands shaking as they messed with the root, caught between a stare down of two powerhouses. A boulder was thrown, straight at the eldest, the other quickly moving to the side to avoid it, he charged in response. The ankle came free a moment after, Neil quickly limping to the red vehicle as Herry threw a tree at the quickly approaching time god. He then quickly got followed Neil inside, his foot pressing on the gas pedal and speeding off. 

“What were you thinking?! Going out on your own, you could’ve died.” The larger man scolded, his hands gripping the steering wheel the plastic forming to his hands. 

“I know, I know. I just needed some fresh air.” He replied holding his bloodied hand. He took out his mirror “Shit, that’ll leave a bruise. I’ll have to break into the concealer.” He muttered before putting it away.

“Really? That’s what you’re worried about?” he shot back, with a deep breath, the blonde looked over at him.

“Thank you. It could’ve been much worse.” He said, placing his none injured hand on Herry’s shoulder, seeing the tears in his eyes. “I’m alive though.” He added.

“Yeah, with your neck having almost been sliced open.” He said, stopping the car once they reached the building. “How are you so calm right now?” he asked, looking over at his friend. 

“I…” Neil started, taking his hand away from his shoulder and looking at his sliced up hand “I’m not.” He replied, his vision clouding up as tears flowed down his face. “My luck only goes so far, I’m so aware of that. Oh gods am I aware. But…” The blonde trailed off looking out the passenger’s window as he felt strong, shaking arms envelope him. 

“Let’s get you inside and patched up.” Herry said. He nodded against him, the damaged car door being opened, followed by the undamaged one. The stronger boy opened the door for him, having him walk in front of him as they ascended the stairs. The others seemed to be sound asleep as he was led to the bathroom and sat down, the house quite except for their uneven breathing, sniffles, water running, and bandages being torn.


	2. Annoyed Neil

Neil woke up to the sounds of birds tweeting, his head lifting as he glanced around the room he was in. Taking in the clothes strewn across the floor, the green colored carpet, and the lack of a vanity. His eyes widened slightly, and he felt movement from beneath him. He sat up his gaze directed beneath him, the descendant of Hercules there sound asleep. He shook his head as memories of the day before came rushing back. Herry hadn’t wanted to let him out of his sights, and insisted they had a sleepover of sorts. He ran a hand down his own face, he had no access to his make-up here. He got his mirror out and went to assess the damage. His nose and chin were blooming a dark purple, his neck wrapped up in bandages, and his hand aching with any movement. It was wrapped with layers upon layers of gauges, with some red hue seeping through. He let out a frustrated groan, the man beneath him stirred some with the sound, causing the blonde to jump slightly and fall onto the floor with a graceful thud.

“Neil?” a tired voice asked, with a slight laugh. 

“Don’t look at me, I am in no way presentable.” He said, covering his face with a discarded shirt, hearing deep laughter get louder in a response.

“I doubt you could look worse than yesterday, it can’t be that bad.” He replied, turning on his side to look at the blue eyed boy. “That ankle doesn’t look good though.” Herry added, his smile disappearing in an instant. Neil stopped and looked down at it, the ankle being black, purple, red, and severely swollen. “Can you walk on it?” he asked.

“I don’t know… Haven’t tried.” He replied, looking back at him, letting his hands fall.

“Ywouch those are some bruises.” He said, tilting Neil’s face forward some to get a better look.

“Don’t remind me you oath.” He grumbled, slapping the others hand away from his face and covering the bruises again. “Get my make-up since this slumber party was YOUR idea.” He said, poking the stronger male in the chest. Another laugh filled the air.

“Alright, alright, princess. Where can I find it?” he asked, getting up.

“In my vanity, second drawer, close the door behind you. I don’t need anyone else seeing me in such a state.” He replied immediately “And don’t stop for snacks.” He added as Herry exited his room. Once he was left alone he went to stand, letting out a wince as he put some pressure on the ankle. He sat on the bed, bringing it up on his knee to look it over. He felt around the bone, biting his lip to muffle any winces. He felt nothing out of the ordinary and let it drop, leaning back against wall behind the bed. His eyes shifted up to the ceiling, his hand going to lightly touch the bandages around his neck. He slowly unwound them, opening his mirror again to look at the cut. It started just beneath his chin, and went to diagonal to his collarbone. He then went to examine his minced hand, going to start taking off the bandages. The door creaked open, Neil let his hand drop to his side and raised a blanket to cover his face. 

“Relax, I’ve already seen it.” Herry said, closing the door behind him and giving Neil the beauty products.

“Doesn’t mean you should see it more then you already have.” He replied, taking out his mirror and applying it. “Frankly, I think Aphrodite would torture and murder me if she knew you saw my face in such a state.” He added.

“You took off the bandages.” He said, looking at Neil’s neck and tilting his chin up with one of his hands.

“The cut isn’t bad, it should be fine. It seems to be fairly shallow.” He replied, glancing over at him and meeting warm, concerned eyes. “Hey, I’m just banged up, and not in the good way.” He joked with a half-smile, taking his chin away from his gentle touch. Herry’s eyes searched his face before looking away.

“Right, we’ll have to tell Jay you know.” he said, not meeting the other’s eyes and sitting beside him.

“I know, they should all have a record of my distress signal on their phones… And I don’t think I’ll be running anytime soon.” He said, with a sigh. He put his mirror away, the bruises and scratch hidden with the make-up. 

“How bad is it?” he asked, gently taking Neil’s leg to look at the distressingly colored ankle.

“I don’t think it’s broken.” He replied with a shrug “It will take some time to heal though, like everything else from that jerk last night.”

“Any other bruises?” he asked, looking up to meet his eyes again.

“Not that I know about, mother hen.” He replied with a smirk, Herry playfully slapping him on the shoulder and cracking a smile. 

“Oh shut up. Come on, we should get some breakfast. Think Athena already has it prepared?” he asked, standing up.

“Probably, you know how early she gets up.” He said with a roll of his eyes, standing up as well and catching himself from falling down. He cursed under his breath, before feeling Herry take one of his arms and sling it over his shoulder.

“We should find you some crutches and have you looked over by Chiron.” He said, Neil giving a sigh and letting his upper body lean back some.

“Are you kidding? That would involve him seeing the bruises. No, I’m fine, thank you very much.” He replied, with a small huff, straightening himself out and placing his free hand to his chest. 

“Right, it’s not like you have a possibly brok-“

“Everyone, get up! Neil sent a distress signal late last night! Let’s hope we’re not too late, the tracker says he’s a couple miles away!” Jay’s voice rang through the building, Neil’s brows knitted together as he went to feel his pockets.

“He’s already here, oh fearless leader!” Herry called back, Jay, barreling down the stairs. 

“What happened, are you alright?” he asked, shooting off questions to the blonde haired boy.

“Cronus, I’m fine… I must’ve lost my phone last night.” He said, looking up at him “I’ll have to take a break from training though. Can’t really run, or walk for that matter.” He added, with a sigh, lifting his hurt ankle and shaking it a bit.

“We should get you to Chiron.” Jay said, Herry giving a nod.

“Oh my Hera, no, I’m fine.” Neil replied, tilting his head back and letting out a loud sigh.

“Says the guy with a possibly broken ankle and a messed up face.” Herry shot back, giving him a glare.

“Yeah, it’s best to get it checked out, Neil. We’ll be down one hero as it is, no need to have anything heal incorrectly. And your nose does look a bit swollen, what’d you do, put on make-up?” Jay asked with a half-smile. Neil reached up and covered his nose, his brows arching downward in a hurt expression.

“I can’t even walk around in daylight now! He’s damaged me beyond repair, and you expect me to let the Gods see me like this! You have to be kidding.” The blonde wailed, the strongest of the three giving a huff, suddenly picking him up.

“Food time.” He said, the pretty boy flailing in his arms some and Jay laughed at the sight before him. 

“I’ll go inform the others, then we’re taking you to Chiron, no if ands and buts.” He said as Neil insisted that he be put down by Hercules descendant. He was placed down on a plush stool once they entered the kitchen that smelled of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. The brown eyed boy inhaled the air, his eyes closing briefly.

“Smells great Athena.” He said with a hum, the other boy still covering his nose and glaring at the other. He sat down next to the grumpy golden boy as the purple haired god thanked him and gave him a heaping plate of food.

“What you would like, Neil?” she asked, his blue eyes shifting over to her own.

“Fruit will be fine, thanks.” He replied, Athena fishing him out an apple and some strawberries, giving them to him. The boy carefully ate making sure his nose stayed out of site. The two ate in relative silence until Odie joined them.

“So you lost your phone?” Odie asked him, sitting beside the blonde, trapping him between the two heroes.

“Correct, brainiac. Cronus either has it, or its laying on the forest floor with a broken screen. Well, it probably has a broken screen either way.” He said, with a sigh, Odie giving a nod, grabbing an apple and going to exit the kitchen. 

“In that case I have to disable our trackers, we don’t need Cronus finding us. Oh, and Jay is implementing a buddy system outside the building. Doesn’t want someone caught off guard.” He informed the two as he left the area. Neil’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping, his eyes came to rest on Herry, who seemed uneffected.

“You’re kidding me, I can’t be with someone twenty-four seven! I have a career you know, one I take very seriously! This is unbelievable.” he said, before going to stand up, a strong hand going to his shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Herry asked, turning to look at him.

“To tell our grand and glorious leader what a bad idea this is!” he replied, throwing his arms out of front of him, his eyebrows still raised.

“Food, then Chiron, remember?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Neil, who crossed his arms and sighed.

“You’re not going to let that go, are you? Jay said after he informed everyone.” he said, the stronger one giving a shake of his head.

“I can take you just fine. I’m sure Jay will get caught up talking to Theresa. Thinking he’s a failure because you got injured and her ensuring he isn’t. The sooner you get looked at the better.” He replied.

“Fiiine, drag me off to get looked at by the centaur, it’ll just prove what a waste of time it is.” He said, tilting his head back slightly, before sitting back on the stool and waiting for Herry to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter. I love sassy Neil, by the way. Hopefully I do him justice. Now go see Chiron boy, to make sure your ankle and hand are a-okay.


	3. The Damage

“Here we are, have a good time, I better catch up to my mentor.” Herry said, as he dropped off a grumbling Neil in front of Chiron’s doors. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Have fun lifting weights and all that.” Neil replied, waving him off before crossing his arms “Maybe he’ll tell you more stories.” He added, going to open the door. Herry laughed slightly, before looking at the blonde seriously.

“Let me know how it goes, okay?” He asked, Neil giving him a nod in response.

“Sure, I’ll let you know if there is anything broken.” He said, the door closing behind him, leaving him in the room with the centaur who looked at him with mild surprise as Neil limped to the lounge chair. “So, I got blindsided yesterday by Cronus, and everyone wants you to look over my injuries.” He told him pointing at him as the centaur walked up to him.

“That is what I’m here for. You’ll have to remove your make-up.” He said, tilting up Neil’s face “That is not how your nose usually looks.” He added, with a hum, before going to get a wet wash cloth as the hero sat down in the chair. 

“Oh, trust me, I know! Everyone keeps reminding me!” Neil called after him, throwing his hands up in the air and letting them fall with a thump into the chair. Chiron laughed at Narcissus descendant’s clear annoyance. 

“You are fairly similar to your ancestor, aren’t you?” he asked him as he gave Neil a wet rag to wash off the make-up. 

“Don’t know, I’ve only met him once.” He replied, with a leveled glare “And he has awful taste for the record.” He said, removing the make-up. Chiron cracked a smile at his comment before looking him over with a careful eye, assessing the damage. He unwrapped Neil’s hand, his eyes widening at the deep cut that had been reopened by Neil’s movements with his hand.

“You’ll need stitches.” He said, lifting the hand up to get a better look at it. “Whatever cut this reached the bone in some places.” He added, Neil wincing as Chiron stretched the hand out to get a better look.

“Alright, I can suffer through that.” Neil replied, after taking in a deep breath.

“I can numb the hand for you, so it won’t be too bad.” Chiron assured the blue eyed boy, who gave a slight sigh and shake of his head. 

“You can’t, I’m allergic to some of the stuff.” He replied, sliding his hand out of Chiron’s. “So I don’t think that’s the best idea.” He added, Chiron walking to get a needle and medical thread. 

“Alright.” The elder centaur sighed, before beginning to stitch up the gash in his hand, Neil giving a flitch when the needle was put into his flesh. He bit down on his lip, keeping himself silent as his body went rigid from the pain. Chiron worked quietly and quickly, the wound stitched up after thirty minutes, the boy’s head swimming from the pain. “Let’s have a look at your ankle.” He said, Neil giving a slow nod. The centaur knelt down and felt around the swollen ankle, not feeling any fractures. “No fractures or breaks.” He told him.

“Figured as much.” Neil muttered, before Chiron looked him over once again, letting out a sigh.

“You should be using crutches, but I can’t see how you would with your hand. That’s the worse injury in the bunch, and it shouldn’t be aggravated. I’ll get a brace for your ankle, you should elevate it and ice it.” He told him, leaving Neil alone for a bit. The boy let out a sigh, looking down at the stitched hand that Chiron hadn’t wrapped up yet. 

“Better than my neck, I guess.” He told himself, before letting his upper body flop down as he waited for the centaur to return. His eyes fixated on the ceiling, as he started chewing his lip. He’d be stuck with the buddy system for a week at least, knowing how protective Jay could be. He’d have to figure something out. Herry and Odie seemed to be his two best options, as they were closer to him than the other team members. He shifted his head to the side, looking at the water that was placed on the table next to him. His eyes focused on the drops on the glass, caused by the hot air hitting the cold glass, before he shifted his eyes back to the ceiling. Each boy had their benefits and their drawbacks. Odie seemed to have taken up a mission to figure out his family and Herry would have a hawk eye after him after last night. He groaned in frustration, sitting back up and placing his hands in his hair. He didn’t need either of those drawbacks currently. He hadn’t heard Chiron clomp back into the room with the brace and some bandages, he was alerted to his presence when he felt someone gently pick up his ankle. The blonde jumped slightly, Chiron apologizing for startling him.

“It’s fine.” Neil muttered, under his breath, and sighing. Once his ankle was wrapped up the elder centaur continued onto his hand. Wrapping it tightly in white bandages. 

“You’re good to go, though you should come back in a week to make sure everything is healing up correctly.” He said, with a small smile. 

“Alright,” Neil replied, grabbing out his mirror and going to reapply the make-up. Two people as of yet had seen him in all his bruised glory. He didn’t need more people and with Aphrodite being his next destination, he had to make sure he looked his best. He didn’t need to get chewed out or more mother henning. He shut his mirror once he was finished, telling the centaur a thanks and limping towards the door. He took a deep breath, before opening the door and exiting. He’d have to catch up with Herry and tell him he didn’t have any broken bones. But for now, it was time to see the goddess of love and beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Neil's frustration! I sure do. Also, are these chapters too short? I'm just cutting them off when it seems like a good idea too. A break in the scene, from the night, to the next morning, to the doctors. But meh, this chapter gave me some trouble for some reason as well.


	4. Aphrodite

Neil’s hand hovered in front of the large doors before him, his uninjured hand in a loose fist ready to knock on the door. He breathed in, then out, letting his eyes close for a moment before letting them flutter open again and knocking on the door three times. He felt his throat close up as he waited for an answer as he counted the seconds in his head. A nymph answered the door with a wide smile, bringing him into a hug.

“Neil! Come in, Aphrodite was JUST wondering where you were.” she chimed, ushering him in. 

“I’m sure she was, no one can be away from my presence for too long without missing my beautiful face.” He replied with a smile, his heart beating fiercely in his chest. He just had to keep smiling, nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“What’s up with the bandages?” the nymph asked as she led him up to the goddess’s bed.

“Trying out a new fashion statement.” He replied, with a shrug “Not sure what I think of it.” He added with a mutter, looking off to the side.

“If you say so.” She replied with a shrug, Neil looking at a lounging Aphrodite as they reached her. She was looking into a compact mirror, fixing her hair. Her eyes shifted over to Neil and he felt his teeth go to his lip. He held his hands together as they tried to shake. 

“Neil!” Aphrodite chimed, getting up and pulling him into a hug “What happened to your poor nose, it’s not in it’s perfectly sculpted form.” She complained, holding his chin and looking at him with  
worry.

The blue eyed boy swallowed down the lump in his throat “Oh, you know, fell down some stairs.” He replied vaguely.

“You’re far too graceful for that.” She said to him, her eyes becoming stern “Leave us, we have to talk privately.” She added towards the green colored nymph who scampered down the stairs. The goddess sat down on her bed, the scent of roses currently filling the air. She lightly patted the area next to herself for Neil to sit down. His blue eyes looked down at the bed before shifting back up to her as he gnawed on his lip. “Neil.” She warned sternly, causing him to sit down beside her, his eyes focused on the ground. “What really happened?” she asked, turning his face towards her own, her eyes searching his face. Neil opened his mouth his mind searching for the right words before he closed it again, taking his face away from her grip and staring at the wall in front of them. The blonde goddess gave a sigh, but let silence consume them as the descendent of Narcissus ran a thumb over the bandages of his hand.

“I ran into Cronus last night.” He said after several minutes pasted, his eyes focused on his hands. Aphrodite turned her body towards him, her jaw going slack before her features contorted into rage.

“That BASTERD! Hurting my baby in such a way, he’ll be skinned alive.” She said, standing up swiftly, Neil grabbing her arm with his injured hand before she could run off.

“No, you can’t use your mystic mumbo jumbo on him. He wants to kill all of you, right?” he asked, his eyes flicking up to her with the question. He watched as she fumbled with words “It never works when you try to meddle. The Trojan War is a great example of what happens when you lose your head.” He added, the goddess frowning in response as she yanked her arm from his grip. 

“Will you scar?” she asked, glancing down at his hand.

“Probably, but I’ve said that a lot before, haven’t I?” he asked, giving her a half smile, Aphrodite’s frown staying.

“Leave, don’t come back here until you heal up. You’re just upsetting to look at.” She said, waving him off as she went to go further into her room. The blonde haired boy watched her, before looking at the ground. He took in a breath and stood up. 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” He called after her.

“You don’t need to worry about me.” She replied, as he went to follow after her.

“That isn’t true, remember when you were getting violent over not being able to find your mirrors? I can hardly image what you’ll do now that I’m injured with your babying.” He replied with a small sigh.

“I thought I told you to leave.” She said, looking towards him, causing Neil to laugh.

“When have I ever listened to you?” he asked, the goddess shifting her position to look at him. A small smile gracing her red lips. 

“Never. But I’m your mentor for a reason. You can already take care of yourself, you don’t need one of the others. Your problem is emotional.” She snapped, her hands going to her hips as they swayed to the right.

“No it’s not.” The boy replied with a half-smile, looking off to the side. “I just don’t have any reason to be upset. Luck is on my side and my looks will keep me going. All I need is a weapon.” He added, flicking his eyes back to hers. The goddess looked over at him, before looking down at the ground. 

“Right, of course.” She replied, quietly, not saying anymore on the subject. “Go do something else, I’ll talk to you later. I won’t go after Cronus.” She added when she saw Neil hesitating to leave. 

“Okay.” He said, going to head out of her room, the goddess’s eyes following him down the staircase. She snapped her eyes to the wall as the door opened before she sat back down on the bed. The door shut behind him with a light thud, as Neil let out a sigh. He let his back rest against the door as he looked forward. He then took a deep breath and pushed off the door. The Goddess wasn’t going to go on a rampage or completely ignore him. He let his eyes shift to look down the hall, he still had to deal with Herry and the buddy system. He turned his head down the other hallway, biting his lip. There was nothing stopping him from going against Jay’s wishes. He did decide this without consulting anyone. But that would likely cause a panic and he had no way to contact them now. He glanced down at his ankle and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was between a bolder and a brick wall with spikes. It was better to go with the boulder, it could at least be climbed over given some time. He went towards where Herry would be talking to his mentor, leaning against the wall as he waited for the brown haired boy to come out. Maybe he would be less of a mother hen once he knew that he was just mildly injured besides his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain. I've looked it over so many times and I'm still not happy with it. All well, it happens. Almost all the gods in Greek mythology are fairly emotional. Aphrodite happens to be one of them. For example, she cursed a girl for going against Cupid's wishes of not wanting to be seen. Then he was heartbroken, so she seems a bit like a mother bear to me. But meh.


	5. We're Good?

Neil looked at his mirror as he waited, examining his nose in depth and sitting down near Hercules’ room as he waited for Herry. He lightly poked at it and hissed slightly before sighing, he put away the mirror in his pocket as he heard footsteps. His eyes went up to look at two brown ones that belonged to Odie.

“Hey, what are you doing?” the boy asked, sitting next to the blonde.

“Waiting for Herry since he’s apparently became a mother overnight.” Neil replied, with a shrug. The other boy glanced over and gave a nod.

“Well, Hermes and I are currently trying to get a new communicator. For all of us actually. It would be best to throw out the old ones to be safe. And they really needed an upgrade anyway. So I guess it’s a blessing in disguise.” He said, adjusting his glasses. 

“Glad I could be of service.” The blonde muttered looking down at his shoes. Odie went silent for a moment, looking Neil over before lightly sighing.

“How bad are your injuries?” he asked, Neil’s eyes snapping up to him.

“They’re okay. A sprain, two cuts, one to the bone, but it’ll heal.” He replied, before staring forward. Odie sputtered some, his body lurching forward.

“To the bone?! How is that not bad?” he asked, his eyes wide as he stared at Neil.  
“Well… I mean… It’s not the biggest thing in the world. My hand still works.” He replied, holding it out to him.

“But what about the tendons?! Shouldn’t it have cut them? And you know, you wouldn’t be able to bend your fingers?” he asked, his jaw a bit slack. 

“The flexors are on the inside of the hand, extensors on the back. It must have not severed any of them. At least not completely. They didn’t rubber band back into my hand to my knowledge.” The blue eyed boy replied.

“Oookay...” Odie replied, his eyebrows bunched up as his eyes stayed on Neil. His eyes searching his face as if looking for some unknown answer. 

“Don’t also become a mother.” He said, poking the darker skinned boy’s nose. 

“You don’t need to worry about that.” He replied with a small chuckle. “But… How was that near death experience for you?” he asked, leaning back against the wall. Neil looked over at him, his eyes raised in surprise.

“Well… Heart racing, drama inducing, panic filled, and clumsy.” He listed off on his fingers, his head tilting back to look up at the ceiling. 

“Sounds… Normal for that type of experience.” Odie replied, looking forward as well and lightly tapping his fingers on his knees. “You gave us a pretty big scare in the morning. Specially Jay.” He added, with a slight sigh.

“Oh, I bet I did. Everyone loves me after all.” He said with a smile, puffing out his chest and placing a hand on it. “You should’ve seen Herry last night, he damaged his baby.” He said with a smile.

“No way. He loves that car.” He objected, looking over at Neil again with shock. 

“He did, just go take a look at it.” He snickered, playfully jabbing Odie in the side. The dark haired boy cracked up laughing. 

“I bet he’ll look at it with puppy dog eyes when he sees it next.” He said between his laughs, the lighter skinned boy joining into the laughter. 

“I don’t think you’re wrong.” He said, with a wide smile and leaning against the wall. It went silent between them. Odie’s smile slowly fading as he let his back rest against the wall as well. His eyes shifted over to Neil before going to the ceiling, the opposite side, then the floor. He took a breath, blue eyes glancing over at him. “What’s on your mind?” he asked, quietly, one of his eyebrows raising up. Brown eyes went back to blue, the shorter boy’s mouth forming into a straight line and his eyes flicking down. His eyebrows tilted down slightly and his hands gripped his knees. 

“I’m… Sorry for prying. I shouldn’t have gotten on your nerves to the point where you felt like you had to leave.” He said, his eyes staying firmly on the ground. The blonde suddenly laughed, grabbing his sides as he doubled over. Odie’s eyes flew open with surprise, before his face contorted in anger. “Hey, I’m trying to be nice here!” he said, gesturing towards the cackling boy. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Neil said as his laughing began to calm down. “It-it’s just. You… This isn’t your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for.” He said, his laughing gradually fading as he wiped away a tear from his eye. 

Odie’s jaw fell to the floor, “Bu-but, I’m the reason you went out! If I wasn’t being such a nosy prick you wouldn’t have left.” He objected, his eyes searching the paler face.

“Odie, Odie, Odie.” He started, grabbing his face in his hands “You’re adorable. Really, you are. You’re becoming Jay. I think you’ve been spending too much time with him. It was my choice. I could’ve easily stayed and stewed in my own annoyance. There are no hard feelings, you’re worse then a cat with your curiosity.” He said, letting go of him and ruffling his hair. The dark skinned boy seeming at a loss for words. His body slack against the wall as his eyes searched the other’s face for any sign of lying. The blonde seeming greatly amused, a small laugh passing his lips. 

“S-so… We’re good?” Odie asked after a bit. 

The golden boy gave a nod, “Yeah, we’re good.” He replied. The brown eyed boy looked forward dumbly. Still absorbing the information. His hands had gone lax on his knees. The door between the two boys opened, revealing Herry in his green shirt. 

“What are you two laughing about?” he asked, looking down at the two boys. 

“You.” The blonde replied, with a smirk, the larger boy’s eyebrows raising.

“All good I hope.” He said with a slight laugh.

“Of course.” Odie chimed in with a smile. “What bad things are there to say?” he asked.

“By the way, just my hand needs some TLC.” The blue eyed boy said, looking up at him. Herry’s shoulders slumped some and he gave a small smile. 

“Good.” He said with a sigh of relief as the injured boy got up off the ground.

“Well, I’ve sent a message to my agents. They know I’ve been bruised. Should we go meet up with the others?” he asked, snapping one of his wrist bands. 

“For what?” Odie asked, getting up as well and brushing himself off. 

“Well there’s seven of us. That means either Jay hasn’t done his math, or there should always be a group of three.” He replied, looking back at the two boys. 

“That would probably include you and Odie, cause no offence, but you two don’t have the best fighting skills.” Herry said, raising up his hands as both Neil and Odie looked at him with a glare. 

“We can take care of ourselves just fine, thank you.” The darker skinned boy said, with a scoff. “Well… Maybe not Neil in his current condition.” He added, glancing up at him, the blonde hitting him on the back of his head. 

“Thanks.” He muttered, with a sigh as the other two laughed some.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter. Whoo! Get the streamers in here. My first attempt at fan-fiction. Let's see how it goes and how much I regret this.


End file.
